Racer Speeds my game
by Evening Emerald
Summary: Transformers Prime. Ashley Maya Dove is just an ordinary citizen getting off her job when the 1st place champ shows up. "Hey, how ya doing." A male voice was heard behind, with a tch tch and hair flick. And after that the trouble started. My OC Racer's story.


Ashley Dove drove into the small apartment parking lot, finding a bike spot and parking her red yahama fazer motor bike. Taking her helmet off, revealing dark blonde hair and exotic green eyes. She welched her leg off the bike and walked across the parking space to the apartment front door. Ms Dove's reflection bounced off the glass door, you could clearly see she was wearing a pair of grey motorbike clothing that said _Speeds my game_ spreading across her chest. When she clutched the door handle it didn't budge open when she pulled, so she grabbed a pair of keys from her left pocket and just unlocked the door. She walked up to the desk and showed an ID card that said:

**Name: Ashley Maya Dove**

**Age: 21**

**Career: Racer**

**ID#: 103568**

**Room #: 013**

As soon as the desk manager saw the card he just nodded "Go ahead." Ms Dove continued walking down the rug covered hall when she saw her room number **013**. She just shifted her ID card into the card insert it blinked green and she opened the door. Shutting the door behind her and turning the lights on, setting her bike helmet on her desk she noticed her computer monitor was on. It read _If you wish to help your friends continue to the next page without haste_ this made Ashley very curios so she continued to the next page with caution. The screen now flashed white and read: _In the next 24 hours you will have some extraordinary events happen to you, but do not fear because the autobots are here for you_. The strangest thing happened after that, a strange claw like hand came out of the monitor power button and zapped her like electricity.

"Oh Primus what is happeneing to me?!" The young woman yelped as she grabbed her hammer from a drawer.

She was pretty convinced this was a message connected with cybertronians and didn't want to have anything to do with so she prepared to smash the monitor. Flinging it over her head and throwing it down on the monitor, it smashed into chips of metal and glass. The nervous young woman cleaned the mess and got ready for bed. She clung to her bed sheets sleepily.

Some where... in Jasper, Nevada.

"Optimus I keep getting a flux of strange energy readings from the local town." Ratchet informed the autobot leader.

"How strange?"

"Its unknown."

"Well if the flux stops and you can pick up the readings normally we shall head out to investigate."

Ashley Dove's position, fourteen hours later.

Ashley was breathing heavily, she had gotten herself into another accident again. It wasn't to bad, she wasn't badly injured and the car wasn't to bad either. As soon as she stopped for repairs, she got her tires and she was off. All though that pissed her crew off, she had to win again! Zooming by the other competitive racing cars she had finally made it in the front and it was the last round. Until a green car that said _suck it!_ Passed her unbelievable speed and got in 1st place while Ms Dove got in 2nd place, again.

"How do you feel about Ranger winning, again?" A news reporter asked.

"Well, the next time I see him. I'll be introducing my fist to his gut." Ashley Dove replied.

"And there you have it folks, Ms Dove in 2nd place again. Its quite incredible that Ranger could pass you that easily."

"Excuse me? Hello, this is fist. You two wanna go out some time?" The young racer growled, indeed clenching her fist.

_How could I get in 2__nd__ place, again?_ Ashley thought. She had been getting a new speed record every practice, attending every practice. _Maybe its stress, nah.. it can't be_. She thought, hey maybe it was stress? As soon as the cool down was over Ms Dove walked out of the racing stadium and into the parking lot to search for her motorbike.

"Hey, how ya doing." A male voice was heard behind, with a tch tch and hair flick.

When Ashley got a good look at the man, it was Ranger. Clenching her fist, she wopped him 2 good ones in the gut and backed away. The man regained himself and just chuckled, his body transforming into a giant robot.

"Oh slag."

"Indeed."

And the chase was on, the young woman searching for her motorbike while the robot-man chased her organic tail. The true racer spotted her motorbike and ran as fast as she could to it, which was pretty fast for a human. When she got onto it she kept turning the key on it, but it just not starting.

"Slag slag slag..."

_VROOOOM!_ the motorbike started just in time, the robot just behind her. She drove right under his legs and zoomed off. The robot-man obviously mad she just did that. Oh well, Ashley was fighting for her life, in a way. Ashley drove onto the main road and took it slower when she thought ugly had lost her until she heard stomping, metal clashing and screaming. That's when she put it into maximum over drive, her speed accelerating at an alarming rate dodging all the normal drivers, Ashley trying to get 1st in place before this freak slashed her. The road looked pretty clear now that the robot did his job, freaking every one out. The young woman was a pretty good driver, so lets just say she had some speed advantage. She dodged all the empty vehicles and finally got on the road outside of town when her cell phone rang!

(A video from you tube called Seeker played on her cell screen.)

She answered the phone and a freaky surprise could be heard.

"I'm coming for you." A dark robotic voice was heard on the other end.

"No fuck you aren't!" She yelped and hang up.

Ashley Maya Dove, former Racer, was being chased by a slaggin GIANT ROBOT! A yellow muscle car drove past her and metal clashing could be heard behind. She swerved the motorbike around and just watched a yellow giant robot battle a robot thingy! Ms Dove didn't bother to take a picture like any other person would do, she just watched. When the fight was over, the robot-mans head was ripped off and he fell slump down. The giant robot dropped the head down and turned to Ashley.

"Ahem, well... I assume now that I found about you, somethings gotta be done right?" The racer said aloud.

There were several whistle's and beeps.

"Are you telling me to follow you?" Ashley asked.

The bot just nodded and transformed into the yellow muscle car. He just started driving and Ashley just followed, her cell phone rang again, causing the screen to flash with the cute video.

"Whats up?" She answered while driving, which took allot of practice.

"This is secret agent fowler, is this Ashley Dove?"

"Yes it is, I'm driving so can you make this quick sir?"

"Uh okay, did you just see giant robots fighting each other?"

"Yup, sure did."

"You took that well."

"What? Am I supposed to scream and freak out? Hah!"

"Ma'am, that's the way citizens act like when they see something like that."

"AHHH! I'm gonna crash hold on! Okay I'm good now what?"

"Uh, just follow the yellow car."

Ashley hung up on the man and continued following the car on her red yamaha fazer motor bike.


End file.
